Una Navidad angelical
by MrAvocadoMan06
Summary: Mari decide hacer una obra de teatro para un evento, poco a poco Riko y Kanan se daran cuenta de sus sentimientos por Mari y Yoshiko. Este fic participa en el reto de "Mi UR Dream en un fanfic" del fandom latino de LL y LLS.


**Notas del autor: Estos últimos días estuve teniendo problemas para hacer algunos de mis Fic's por eso ofrezco una disculpa para alguien que espere un avance nuevo de cualquiera de mis Fic's, solo pido que me tengan paciencia. Este fic estará contado como un diario, el motivo lo explicare más adelante, también manejare dos personajes en esta historia.**

 **Este fic participa en el Reto "Mi UR Dream en un Fanfic" Del Fandom LL y LLS Latino**

 **UR pareja: Riko/Mari set de angeles.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores en este caso Sunrise, Lantis y Kadokawa.**_

 **Normal Pov.**

Ángeles de la guarda, criaturas místicas que se cree son un mito y no existen, mucha gente reza a estas criaturas en busca de protección ante demonios y otras criaturas malas. Aunque eso está lejos de ser falso, ya que estas criaturas se dedican a cuidarnos y seguir nuestros movimientos para juzgar nuestras acciones y así enviarnos al cielo o no.

Los ángeles nacen luego de que una persona nace, se puede decir que ambas criaturas nacen al mismo tiempo, el ángel que nace cuidara al humano que se le asigna ,en cuanto este muere se le encarga cuidar a sus progenitores siguiendo esta rutina hasta el final de los tiempos o hasta que los progenitores dejen de dar más progenitores.

 **Riko Pov.**

-Entonces, ¿Por qué estoy vestida así?- comente mientras me observaba en el espejo, tenía un hermoso vestido y unas alas de ángel.

-Por la obra, ¿recuerdas?- me contesto una chica vestida con un traje elegante y alas oscuras.

-Chicas ¿están listas?- hablo Chika mientras tocaba la puerta de nuestro camerino.

Me apresure a maquillarme y colocarme los últimos detalles para la obra, si, en estos momentos estoy por hacer una obra que podría cambiar mi relación con cierta estudiante de primero…

-¿Lista?- pregunte a Yoshiko quien me miro y asintió.

Pero primero atrasemos un poco el tiempo para repasar lo que ha sucedido hasta este momento…

 **Hace dos semanas…**

Estábamos discutiendo acerca de qué hacer para el festival de verano de la escuela para chicas Uranahoshi. Entre toda la plática y discusión llego un tema que llamo poderosamente la atención de Mari-san.

-¿Y si hacemos una obra?- llamando la atención de todas nosotras.

-¿De qué?- se animó a preguntar Dia.

-Qué tal si es de romance- comento Chika a quien todas las presentes voltearon a ver.

-¿Romance? ¿Pero que no es navidad?- pregunto You mientras se acercaba discretamente a abrazar a Chika.

-Pero esta es una época de dar, recibir y…- You no lo pudo ocultar más y le robo un beso a Chika, ante esta acción todas quedaron algo atónitas y sorprendidas, en especial Riko quien no sabía de la relación que llevaban sus dos amigas.

-¿Ustedes s… son pareja?- se animó a preguntar la Kurosawa menor.

Chika y You se quedaron en blanco por un momento, ambas habían acordado decirles a sus amigas en navidad, en el hotel Ohara.

-You-chan tonta- hizo un mohín Chika, mientras daba la cara a sus amigas.

-Lo siento, es que te veías tan linda y… no pude evitarlo- hablo You mientras hacía cara de perro regañado.

-Lo lamento You-chan- Chika se acercó a su novia y comenzó a acariciar su cabeza.

Todas estaban algo sorprendidas, excepto Kanan y Mari, quienes ya sabían que esto ocurriría tarde o temprano. Kanan ya lo sospechaba desde que ambas eran pequeñas, y Mari, pues ella lo dedujo luego de que Riko fuera a Tokyo y You la reemplazara en el live.

-Bueno decía que tal vez y solo tal vez deberíamos hacer una obra- prosiguió Mari. –La temática será romance gracias al aporte que nos dieron Chikacchi y You-chan- las mencionadas se sonrojaron luego de la mención.

Ninguna de las presentes dijo algo, hasta que cierta niña de primero levanto su mano emocionada con la idea…

-Yo quiero sugerir algo- hablo Yoshiko.

-Te escucho- le dijo Mari, aunque ya sabía para donde iba la cosa quería ver que es lo que podría suceder.

-Yo sugiero que la obra sea de cuatro ángeles, dos ángeles de la guarda y dos ángeles caídos, que llegan a hacer sus diferencias a un lado y se enamoran- comento Yoshiko, ante esto todas seguían sorprendidas por primera vez Yoshiko estaba dando buenas ideas y hablando muy madura.

-Yo apoyo su idea- comento Dia, si antes estaban sorprendidas ahora tenían la mandíbula hasta el centro de la tierra.

-Yo apoyo la idea porque Dia lo apoya zura- comento Hanamaru.

-Yo apoyo, ya que me pareció una idea muy buena- comento Ruby.

La gran mayoría apoyo la idea, excepto dos chicas, Riko Sakurauchi y Kanan Matsuura. Mari se dio cuenta de esto y decidió acercarse a aquel par de chicas para preguntarles su opinión.

-¿Y ustedes? ¿Qué opinan?- pregunto Mari a las dos chicas que no dijeron ninguna palabra.

-Yo no creo poder con…- Kanan fue interrumpida por Mari quien la abrazo y puso cara de gato con botas.

-¿ _Why_ Kanan? ¿No me quieres?- pregunto Mari mientras se acercaba más y más a la cara de Kanan quedando a pocos centímetros de sus labios.

-Y…yo ¡creo no poder hacerlo!- dijo Kanan antes de salir huyendo de ahí.

Mari soltó un suspiro y volteo su mirada a la chica de segundo, quien también estaba por huir, pero no contaba con que Yoshiko ya estaba ahí para evitar que eso sucediera.

-¡Suéltame Yoshiko!- exclamo Riko mientras forcejeaba para escapar del agarre de la chica de primero.

-¡Es Yohane!- exclamo apretando un poco más el agarre.

-Rikocchi, si me dices tu opinión más rápido hare que Yoshicchi te suelte- comento Mari haciendo efecto en la chica de segundo quien de dejo de forcejear.

-Yo creo que es una buena idea pero…- hizo una pausa.

-¿Pero?- preguntaron al unísono Yoshiko y Mari.

-Quiero participar- comento en voz baja cosa que alcanzo a escuchar la menor de todas quien la tenía en un agarre.

-Mari-san- le susurro Yoshiko a Mari.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a susurrarse cosas entre ellas, Riko no entendía nada ya que usaron algún tipo de código entre ellas.

-Mmm ya veo- comento Mari.

-Ok Rikocchi, tu trabajaras con Yoshicchi y yo trabajare con Kanan para hacer los roles principales- comento Mari para posteriormente irse de ahí.

-¿Eh?- fue lo único que dijo Riko.

 **Mari Pov.**

¿Qué habrá pasado con Kanan? Si ambas ya habíamos hablado y dejado nuestras diferencias de lado, ¿Por qué aun me oculta cosas? Aun cuando ambas habíamos acordado decirnos todo. Todas estas preguntas surgieron justo después de salir de la conversación de Rikocchi y Yoshicchi, en ese momento escuche parte de una conversación de Kanan y Dia.

 _Flashback._

 _-¿Segura que no le vas a decir a Mari?- pregunto Dia._

 _-Quiero decírselo pero… todavía tengo miedo a su respuesta- contesto Kanan._

 _-Si no le dices ahora que tienes la oportunidad puede que te arrepientas- contesto Dia, en ese momento la cara de Kanan estaba sonrojada._

 _Fin Flashback._

Si, desde hace algunas semanas después de hablar con Kanan y hacer las paces con ella que descubrí mi amor por ella, aunque sería mentira no admitir que ya antes estaba enamorada de ella desde que éramos niñas y que solo reafirme mi amor que mantuve encerrado por esos años de ausencia en Numazu.

-Kanan- dije mientras abrazaba mi almohada, cuando una idea salvaje apareció por mi mente, en ese momento marque al celular. –Hola, ¿¡You-chan!? ¿Qué haces en casa de Chikacchi a estas horas, y por qué estas jadeando como si te faltara el aire? Bueno déjalo así, pásame a Chikacchi. Chikacchi tengo un plan y necesito tu ayuda, ¿Cuento contigo?-

 **Kanan Pov.**

Estaba caminando tranquila para ir a la escuela, en el trayecto me encontré con Dia y Hanamaru que estaban hablando animadamente e iban tomadas de la mano.

-Debe ser lindo ser correspondida por tu amor- me dije a misma, en ese instante note como mi celular vibraba, era Chika llamándome. –¿Chika que sucede?- al escuchar todo lo que me dijo de inmediato corrí hacia la escuela.

Al llegar me acerque al teatro y mire el muro con publicaciones de la escuela, de inmediato reconocí el panfleto que Chika me dijo que viera. Al verlo no pude decir nada, tenía sentimientos mezclados entre sí, no sabía si ir a la oficina del director y golpear a Mari, o aprovechar esta oportunidad para confesarle mis sentimientos a Mari.

Me dirigí a la oficina del director con la intención de hablar con Mari, pero en el trayecto Riko se me unió. Ambas nos apresuramos a ir a la oficina del director, al llegar encontramos a Mari y Yoshiko teniendo una lluvia de ideas improvisada.

-¡Oh! Hola chicas, ¿Quieren unirse a ayudarnos?- pregunto ella.

-Mari… tú….- comente mientras me acercaba a ella con la intención de darle un golpe en la cabeza pero algo me detuvo, más bien alguien.

-Espera Kanan-chan primero deberíamos escuchar lo que tiene que decir- comento Riko mientras se acercaba.

-Supongo que tienes razón- comente mientras calmaba un poco mi falsa ira.

 **Yoshiko Pov.**

No podía creer que Mari me había emparejado con Riko sempai, me molestaría si no fuera por el hecho de que me había enamorado de ella desde el primer momento en el que ella me entrego ese panfleto para ir a ver su primera presentación en el teatro de la escuela.

-Entonces seremos las protagonistas de la obra- hable con algo de indiferencia.

-Exactamente mi pequeña Yoshicchi- comento ella de manera energética y alegre, tanto Riko como yo estábamos algo incomodas, ya que en todo el transcurso de Aqours no le había dirigido ninguna palabra, cosa que se me hacía incomoda y ahora de la nada tengo que hacer una obra con ella entablando una conversación larga.

Ninguna de las presentes dijo algo, solo nos pudimos dar una mirada confusa y nerviosa. Mari saco unas hojas que de inmediato nos entregó a cada una de las presentes. Me anime a observar mi hoja, pero Mari me dijo que no lo hiciera, que esas hojas debía mirarlas en la casa, todas nos quedamos confundidas ante tal orden.

-¿Por qué no podemos ver el guion aquí?- pregunto Kanan a Mari.

-Eso es un secreto, solo les ruego que sigan mis instrucciones por favor- finalizo ella mientras dibujaba una sonrisa en sus ojos.

Después de ese evento regrese a clases y el día se pasó de manera normal, al regresar a casa me topé con You, iba a acercarme cuando mire que iba con Chika, observe como ambas iban tomadas de las manos y platicando animadamente.

-Sera mejor que no interrumpa- comente mientras me alejaba sigilosamente de ahí.

Al llegar a casa me tire en mi cama dispuesta a dormir, pero luego recordé las hojas del guion y me decidí a darles un vistazo. Al ver las hojas me di cuenta que la historia efectivamente era de romance, pero mi sorpresa fue mayor al notar una escena en particular…

 _Ángel de la guarda R.- (entre lágrimas) resiste por favor, no me dejes no por favor. (En ese momento el ángel de la guarda se acerca al ángel caído y le da un fugaz beso en los labios)._

-¿¡Q…que!?- exclame sorprendida mientras volvía a observar la escena, al observar de nuevo la escena me di cuenta que la historia tenía un final "trágico", en el que el ángel caído muere por tratar de proteger al ángel de la guarda.

En mi mente seguían las preguntas, ¿Quién interpreta al Ángel de la guarda R? ¿En serio Mari escribió esto? ¿Por qué siento que esto me llevara a una posición incómoda? Deje que esas preguntas se desvanecieran mientras caía en las garras de Morfeo.

 **Kanan Pov.**

Ahora no había marcha atrás, estaba en el hotel Ohara quería respuestas y las obtendría por parte de Mari. Me acerque a su habitación y alumbre con mi lámpara para llamar su atención, ella me vio y salió al balcón donde yo estaba.

-¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas Kanan?- pregunto ella mientras me observaba de reojo.

-Quiero que me digas, ¿Por qué una obra? ¿Por qué tú, yo, Riko y Yoshiko? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo se te ocurrió tremendo final?- la última pregunta la hice con leve rubor en la cara.

-Primero y antes que nada, creo que recuerdas mi puesto como directora- hablo ella mientras bajaba su cabeza.

-Claro que recuerdo ese punto- conteste yo, al verla pude notar que sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse.

-Yo hago esto para evitar la unión de escuelas junto con la nuestra- comento ella mientras trataba de detener sus lágrimas cosa que era inútil. –No quiero que nos separemos de nuevo- comento entre lágrimas.

-Separarnos, pero si nosotras seguiremos estando juntas- al decir esto me acerque a ella y la abrase.

-¿Lo estaremos?- pregunto ella insegura.

-¡Por supuesto!- ambas seguíamos en la misma posición.

-Entonces me ayudaras a evitar que nos juntemos con otras escuelas- pregunto ella.

-Yo te ayudare en lo que sea- dije mientras me acercaba más a ella, de un momento a otro ambas habíamos acortado la distancia de nuestras caras y estábamos muy cerca.

-Mari, necesito hablar conti…- en ese momento Dia entro en la habitación haciendo que Mari se apartara de mí. –¿Interrumpo algo?- pregunto ella con inocencia.

-No yo ya me iba, nos vemos mañana- dije mientras salía de ahí a toda velocidad.

¿Que estuve a punto de hacer? Me pregunte mientras me retiraba de ese lugar, tenía el ritmo cardiaco al mil. Sea lo que sea ya no veía a Mari a los mismos ojos que antes, este sentimiento es igual que al de aquella vez que ella y yo hicimos las paces.

-Así que esto es amor- dije para mí misma, no podía creer que había caído ante Mari.

 **Al siguiente día…**

El siguiente día Mari nos citó a todas, esta vez para repartir el trabajo a las demás chicas, las chicas de CYaRon se encargarían del vestuario y la escenografía, Dia y Hanamaru se encargarían de la iluminación y los efectos especiales. En cuanto a las restantes, Mari revelo los personajes y quien interpretaría a quien.

-Riko tu serás el Ángel de la guarda R- comento Mari, ante tal dialogo Riko y Yoshiko se quedaron en Shock.

-Yo seré el Ángel de la guarda M- Mari me miro algo sonrojada mientras decía mi personaje. –Tu Kanan serás el Ángel de la caído K- ante estas palabras no pude articular ninguna palabra, ya que mi personaje en la obra hacia una acción que yo consideraba muy vergonzosa.

-Entonces yo seré el Ángel caído principal, ¿Cierto?- comento Yoshiko.

-Por supuesto querida- contesto Mari.

Ese día se resumió en la primera sesión de prácticas para nosotras, antes de retirarme Mari se acercó a mí, mientras Yoshiko y Riko se adelantaban a irse.

-¿Podrías decirme que sucedió ayer?- comento ella mientras me encerraba contra la pared.

-Y…yo iba a…- Mari me observo y pudo analizar qué era lo que iba a hacer, por lo que me sonrió y se acercó a mí, más específicamente a mis labios.

-¿Esto es lo que ibas a hacer?- ella comenzó a cortar la distancia entre ambas hasta quedar cerca de mis labios, había cerrado mis ojos instintivamente esperando un beso que nunca llego. – _It's Jo..-_ ella no termino su broma ya que había tomado posesión de sus labios.

Al principio fue un beso dulce y sincero, pero de inmediato ella me acerco más a ella y metió su lengua en mi boca, la intensidad del beso aumentaba a medida que nuestras lenguas combatían por ver quien dominaba a quien. En ese momento la puerta se revelo mostrando a Riko, quien no sabía que decir y que solo pudo desmayarse.

-Genial- comento Mari con algo de sarcasmo.

Tanto Mari como yo nos acercamos a ella para levantarla y llevarla a la enfermería, teníamos planeado dejarla ahí y decirle a Chika y You para que fueran por ella, pero las cosas cambiaron un poco de rumbo…

-Déjenme ver si entendí- dijo la chica de primero. –Ustedes estaban "morreando" en el club, Riko sempai las descubrió y se desmayó- comento algo extrañada.

-Aja- asentí a lo que dijo Yoshiko.

-Y como ninguna de las chicas de Aqours estaba aquí en la escuela me dicen que debo llevarla a su casa- comento de nuevo ella.

- _YES!_ \- dijo Mari mientras asentía.

-Aceptare, pero díganme donde vive- dijo Yoshiko mientras ocultaba su sonrojo.

Mari se encargó de darle la dirección a Yoshiko, mientras yo solo podía ver las reacciones de ambas. Luego de eso, regrese a casa junto a Mari, lo que sucedió después ya no lo diré.

 **Yoshiko Pov.**

Me dirigía a casa de Riko sempai mientras la cargaba en la espalda, lo bueno del asunto fue que en todo el trayecto a su casa no había nadie circulando en la calle, se podría decir que era perfecto el día exceptuando el hecho de que estaba lloviendo y que yo sostenía a una chica de un grado mayor a mí, mientras llevaba un paraguas en la mano izquierda.

-En serio ¡¿en que estaban pensando esas dos?!- exclame molesta mientras hacia el esfuerzo por no dejar caer el paraguas o a Riko sempai.

Luego de lo que yo describiría como una cruzada horrible llegue a casa de Riko sempai, estaba por dejarla en la entrada cuando note que ella se empezó a mover indicándome que ella estaba despierta.

-¿Eh?- fue lo primero que dijo al notar que estaba en mi espalda.

-¿Descansaste bien?- pregunte, al hacer esto la sorprendí.

-¿¡Y…Yoshiko-san!?- exclamo ella confundida.

Luego de esto, ella me invito a pasar a su casa, ambas estábamos frente a frente en el comedor de su casa. Ella había extendido un te mientras ella bebía uno también, ninguna decía nada solo nos dábamos miradas y al notar eso la desviábamos rápidamente. Cansada de esto decidí romper el hielo, esto no podía seguir así…

-Riko sempai- llame su atención. -¿Se puede saber por qué te desmayaste?- pregunte directamente y sin rodeos, ella no dijo nada solo pude notar como se sonrojaba y trataba de ocultarse detrás de una revista que tenía ella.

-Vi a Mari y a Kanan- comento ella en un volumen apenas audible.

-¿Qué hicieron ellas?- aunque creo que ya sabía para donde iba la cosa decidí preguntar.

-Ellas estaban "morreando"- dijo totalmente apenada, su tono fue algo lindo y su cara no ayudaba en nada, ella se veía tan linda y pura.

Suspire, después de todo no es culpa de ella, Kanan y Mari ya tienen ese aire de Yuri en el aire tanto así que creo una vez haber visto que flores crecían donde ellas dos pisaran o estuvieran.

-Riko sempai, este mundo es muy diverso y algo extraño- dije mientras me acercaba a ella y le quitaba la revista. –Muchas veces la gente le teme a lo que no conoce, pero déjame decirte que es una muy buena idea superar esos miedos y dejarlos de lado- dije mientras le daba una radiante sonrisa.

Pude notar que ella de nuevo se apenaba mientras intentaba volverse a ocultar en la revista, de inmediato le quite la revista y vaya sorpresa me lleve al ver el contenido de esta…

-¿Kabedon? ¿Qué es esto?- comente mientras hojeaba la revista, cada página era un golpe a mi moral, después de varias páginas y varias caras de sorpresa después pude llegar a la conclusión de que a Riko no le daban miedo estos temas, a ella le daba miedo que alguien supiera que esto le gustaba.

-Pu…puedo explicarlo- dijo ella apenada.

-¿Te gusta el yuri?- pregunte de directamente de nuevo. Ella finalmente hablo, logre romper la barrera que nos separaba.

-S…si, es mi género de manga preferido- pude notar como sus mejillas dejaban ese color rojo, al parecer ella tomaba confianza a mí.

-Está bien no te juzgare, después de todo es cuestión de gustos para cada uno- al decir esto ella me abrazo. No me queje, después de todo ella es la chica que hace que mi corazón palpite como loco.

Esa tarde se resumió en hablar de cosas triviales como el grupo y nuestra escuela. Después de un rato de platica note que no había empezado mi tarea, inmediatamente decidí comenzarla ahí mismo.

-Esto es muy difícil- dije en voz alta, Riko sempai noto esto y se acercó a mí.

Ella comenzó a explicarme como resolver el problema, pude entender el problema y resolver los demás, justo cuando estaba a punto de irme algo me detuvo fue mi celular, en él tenía una llamada de mi mama. Mi mama dijo que no llegaría hoy en la noche, ya estaba por irme algo resignada cuando de nuevo algo me interrumpió…

-Si quieres puedes pasar la noche aquí- dijo ella mostrando un evidente sonrojo.

-¿No seré una molestia para ti?- pregunte a lo que ella contesto con un sincero "para nada".

Ambas estábamos en la misma cama, la situación era muy incómoda, no sé por qué pero ambas continuamos hablando de tonterías, hasta que ambas tocamos un tema muy delicado…

-Riko sempai- llame su atención.

-Puedes decirme Riko, Yoochan- me sorprendió mucho lo rápido que ambas habíamos creado una extraña amistad.

-Está bien… l…Lily- proseguí a hacer mi pregunta. -¿Te gusta alguien?- Ella se quedó en silencio por unos instantes, luego de esos instantes ella me contesto.

-Me gusta alguien, ambas vamos a la misma escuela, aunque no hablo mucho con ella pero tiene algo que me atrae a ella- dijo mientras jugaba con sus dedos. -¿Y a ti, te gusta alguien Yoochan?- la pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, primero pensé en que decir dejando así un silencio incomodo entre ambas. Justo antes de contestarle un rayo cayó muy cerca de la zona, haciendo que el lugar quedara en plena oscuridad con el único ruido de la lluvia cayendo.

Después de ese evento ambas nos resignamos a dormir.

 **Riko Pov.**

Tiempo después de que Yoochan me llevara a casa y se quedara a dormir ahí, nuestra relación mejoro considerablemente. Ya era normal el invitarla a comer con Chika y You, ambas nos poníamos incomodas al ver que estas dos se ponían acarameladas cada vez que podían.

Durante ese tiempo, Mari decidió que era buena idea que Yoochan y yo practicáramos nuestras líneas sin hacer las acciones, esto último fue un alivio para mí. Según ella las acciones de la obra debían surgir de manera natural, no supe de qué se trataba.

Yoochan y yo nos reuníamos cada día para practicar nuestros diálogos, durante el tiempo libre ambas aprovechábamos para hablar de nuestro día y de otras cosas, esos días empezaron a hacer que mis sentimientos hacia Yoochan crecieran más y más. Finalmente el día de la obra llego, Mari y Kanan estaban en el teatro haciendo sus partes, por mi parte estaba con Yoochan practicando por última vez nuestros diálogos.

- _Pero no podemos, no debemos_ \- dije mientras seguía mis líneas.

 _-Yo te amo, no privare mis sentimientos por ti, no renunciare a ti-_

Chika-chan llego junto con You-chan para avisarnos que ya era nuestro turno de entrar al escenario, Yoochan y yo asentimos para posteriormente salir al escenario.

Nuestra parte en la historia era algo larga, aunque ninguna de las dos tuvo problemas para decir los diálogos, después de todo ambas habíamos practicado todos los días nuestros diálogos. La obra iba viento en popa, finalmente ambas habíamos llegado a la escena final que se cerraba con un beso en la mejilla.

 _-¡No puedes hacerme esto, por favor levántate!-_ en ese momento ella se acercó a mí, por un momento pensé que ella me besaría justo como el guion indicaba, pero mi sorpresa fue grande al sentir sus labios sobre los míos. _–Si no puedo estar contigo entonces no vale la pena vivir en este mundo cruel sin ti, mi amada ángel de la guarda-_ en ese momento Yoochan se "clavo" una espada y se tiro al suelo simulando su muerte, cerrando así la extraña obra de Mari.

La sala se llenó de gritos de emoción de las chicas y de aplausos por la escena, ambas nos pusimos de pie para cerrar la obra. Por mi parte seguía sorprendida, Yoochan le dio su toque especial a la obra con ese beso que aun podía sentir…

-¡Lily, lo hicimos!- exclamo ella mientras me abrazaba.

-Sí, lo hicimos- dije mientras me volteaba para evitar contacto con ella.

-Sucede algo Lily- comento mientras se acercaba a mí. En ese momento solo pude tomar su mano y llevarla a un lugar muy lejano. –¿Lily?- pregunto ella asustada.

-Ese beso, ¿Que fue?-me acerque a ella.

-Esos fueron mis sentimientos- dijo ella, no pude articular ninguna palabra ya que ella me estaba besando de nuevo, esta vez con una intensidad mayor.

En ese momento las dos perdimos la noción del tiempo, ambas solo nos dejamos llevar por el momento, al menos hasta que Mari irrumpió en nuestro camerino dejándonos a ambas en una posición muy incómoda.

-Kanan, Kanan me debes dinero- comento Mari mientras salía a toda velocidad del lugar.

-¿Entonces si se besaron después de esto?- pregunto ella sorprendida.

- _Yes!_ \- exclamo Mari.

Kanan chasqueo la lengua molesta y solo pudo sacar un billete y dárselo a Mari. Por nuestra parte Yoochan y yo decidimos decirles a las demás chicas nuestra relación, Mari también nos dijo de su relación con Kanan, cosa que no sorprendió a ninguna.

Al final también Dia nos dijo que salía con Hanamaru, al parecer todas las chicas de Aqours salieron jugando al otro bando, solo queda decir que ahora Yoochan y yo disfrutamos nuestro tiempo juntas, y que si no fuera por esta obra ambas no hubiéramos dado el siguiente paso.

-¿Qué tanto piensas?- se acercó Yoshiko a Riko.

-Solo pensaba en cómo llegamos a donde estamos en este momento- dije mientras me acostaba.

-¿Lista para la segunda ronda?- me pregunto ella de manera picara, yo solo asentí, después de todo esto es una época de dar y recibir, ¿No?

Fin.


End file.
